


Feenin’ For You

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [10]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, T’Challa’s inner panther sassing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: T’Challa went on a business trip without N’Jadaka and he quickly decided that was the dumbest idea he ever had.





	Feenin’ For You

Ayo watched as the king checked the time for the sixth time in less than two minutes. He let out a frustrated sigh as his foot tapped against the floor. His jaw was clenched and his nostrils flared in anger. She raised her eyebrow at the unusual actions by her king. He was showing impatience. The usually disciplined and patient king was showing signs of frustration and restlessness. Ayo allowed a smile to form on her face before quickly dropping it. She knew why the king was like this and it was unbelievable to her that one person could have this much control over the Black Panther. 

T’Challa checked the time again and sighed aloud. His foot tapped against the floor and he cursed his own stupid thinking. He had to fly to Europe for a conference with a few heads of state. He decided to take a regular airplane to the conference instead of a Wakanda airship. T’Challa thought the normal jet was more appropriate in this situation because he did not want to make it seem as if he was rubbing their technology in their faces, especially since Wakanda was not giving the West any of their vibranium at the moment.

“Fuck they feelings.” N’Jadaka said to him after he told him of his travel plans. “Rub our tech in they face. Show ‘em they ain’t shit.”

_ ‘YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO MATE!’  _ His inner panther screamed at him and he wanted to scream back that he knew that, but he doesn’t want to appear crazy in front of the Doras and his other assistants on the plane. He looked down and checked his watch again before another disappointed sigh slipped from his lips. This watch cannot be right. It was old technology, so it could be wrong.

“What time do you have?” He asked, looking over at Ayo.

“The same time as you, my king.” She replied without even looking at her watch or another clock. “My king, N’Jadaka will be at the palace whenever we get there.” She added and gave him a little smirk before dropping it. T’Challa couldn’t find the words to reply to her smart comment. Instead, he huffed as he turned away from her. 

“How much longer do we have?” He asked as he looked out of the window.

“About an hour.” Ayo answered.

T’Challa’s eyes widened in surprise. “An hour!” He exclaimed and Ayo had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. She watched as the king jumped out of his seat and went up to the cockpit. Ayo didn’t hear the entire conversation, but she was pretty sure the king was asking if they could make the private jet go any faster. She shook her head as she watched the man instruct the pilot to make the plane go faster even when the pilot explained they were going as fast as they could. After a few minutes, he came back to the main cabin and sat down in his seat. T’Challa said nothing as he looked out of the window at his seat, trying not to count down the seconds until landing.

* * *

 

An hour later, they finally landed at in Wakanda. T’Challa couldn’t have gotten off the plane any faster. The king slipped into his transportation with the rest of his entourage and instructed the driver to go to the palace. “The bags can follow us in another transport.” He explained before the driver pulled off.

The driver quickly made his way through Wakanda and brought T’Challa to the palace in record time. The king thanked the driver before getting out of the car, not waiting for one of the guards to open the door for him. When he hopped out of the car, he saw a party of people waiting to greet him upon his return. A normal sight for whenever he came back from a business trip. He made his way up the stairs toward his party of welcomers. 

“Brother!” Shuri yelled and T’Challa hugged her first. “What is with the ancient watch?” She questioned as he pulled back. 

“I was trying to fit in.” He explained as he showed her the rolex watch. She nodded as she looked it over. 

“Fit in?” She questioned. “You are ridiculous.” She teased him.

“My son…” Ramonda spoke as he she approached him. “Welcome home.” She greeted him and moved in to hug him.

T’Challa smiled at his mother before going to hug her. “Mama…” He spoke as they hugged. T’Challa looked over her shoulder and saw the one he’d been waiting for. N’Jadaka stood behind most of the others welcoming him back. He was in dark loose pants and was shirtless, but wore a long black coat with a grey fur collar. The man smirked at his king and T’Challa was left wondering how N’Jadaka could get sexier everyday. T’Challa gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before letting her go. 

He made his way over to N’Jadaka. About halfway to him, N’Jadaka held out his hand for T’Challa to take. T’Challa smirked as he raised his own hand. He took N’Jadaka’s hand and then yanked him forward, pulling his lover to his chest. T’Challa took his free hand and placed it on N’Jadaka’s hip while he held the other. “Hey.” N’Jadaka greeted him as he placed his free hand on T’Challa’s shoulder.

“Hey.” T’Challa replied before leaning forward to press his forehead against N’Jadaka’s. He breathed in his lover’s scent and felt his whole world calm down. He tipped his head down to press a quick kiss on his lover’s lips. “I missed you.” He admitted and N’Jadaka smirked.

“I know.” N’Jadaka replied and that made T’Challa chuckle. The two continued to invade one another’s space, pressed against one another. The onlookers felt as if they had to look away from such an intimate moment between the Black Panther and his lover. N’Jadaka tried to pull back but T’Challa growled the second he moved. “Yo ma is givin’ me the evil eye.” He commented as he caught sight of Ramonda looking at him like he was the devil incarnate.

T’Challa sighed and squeezed N’Jadaka’s hip once more before pulling back, still holding N’Jadaka’s hand. “Come and we will eat.” Ramonda spoke as she approached her son. “The cooks have made some of your favorites.”

“Yes, and you can tell me all about your trip.” Shuri added. T’Challa nodded before turning on his heels and leading everyone inside. He let go of N’Jadaka’s hand and placed his hand on N’Jadaka’s lower back as they walked inside. He could hear the chatter behind him, but he was only focused on the man next to him. T’Challa kept his hand in N’Jadaka’s back as they walked through the palace and into the grand dining room. He made sure N’Jadaka was placed next to him, on his left, before taking his place at the head of the table. T’Challa set down and everyone followed. 

Food was served and everyone started to enjoy their dinner. T’Challa was split between eating and answering question about his trip when he really just wanted to stare at N’Jadaka. He kept his hand on the man’s thigh as he told everyone at the table about the conference, what was accomplished there and how it would affect Wakanda. He did get to steal a few glances at N’Jadaka. The man looked content eating and staying silent, listening at everyone’s questions and T’Challa’s answers. His lover caught his eyes once and just smirked at him before looking away. 

“Well.” T’Challa started after a while of answering questions. “I am tired from my travels and must retire. We will meet with the council tomorrow and have further discussions there.” He said and stood from his chair. The others in the room stood and saluted their king to show respect. T’Challa turned to N’Jadaka and grabbed his hand. “Come on.” He said and N’Jadaka moved to follow the man out of the dining room and to their royal apartment. They were both quiet as they moved through the palace, shoulders touch as if they were leaning against one another. 

T’Challa opened the door to their apartment and N’Jadaka stepped in first. The king followed before closing the door behind them. He went over to N’Jadaka, pulling the man into his arms and kissing him. T’Challa kissed him slowly, taking his time to taste his lover as his tongue slipped inside his mouth. He let out a moan as N’Jadaka’s teeth tugged at his lower lips.

“Thought you were tired.” N’Jadaka mumbled against his lips.

“You seemed to have revitalized me.” T’Challa joked and N’Jadaka chuckled. “Come here.” The king said and pulled N’Jadaka over to the couch. He sat down on the couch and them made N’Jadaka straddle him. T’Challa wrapped his arms around N’Jadaka and leaned in to press soft kisses to the man’s naked chest. “How was council?”

“Why you gotta bring the mood down?” N’Jadaka joked. T’Challa left N’Jadaka in charge when he left from Europe. He knew the man would have to oversee a few councils before he came back to Wakanda. “You know how it went. The ol’ folks hate me and you know M’Baku and I can’t be serious with one another.” He added and T’Challa nodded before reaching up to push the coat off N’Jadaka. “But I did convince the border tribe and the mining tribe to work together so I didn’t take a complete L.”

“You did?” T’Challa questioned. He tired to get them on the same page for months to no avail.

“Don’t be so shocked.” N’Jadaka retorted. “You not the only one that can get shit done...and I didn’t even have to threaten anybody.”

“I know that.” T’Challa spoke. “I am just surprised they did not punch each other first.” He explained before placing a few more kisses on N’Jadaka’s chest. N’Jadaka let out a satisfied sigh, running his fingers through the king’s curls as he kissed at his chest. T’Challa said something but his words were muffled. 

“What you say?” He questioned and T’Challa moved his lips from N’Jadaka’s chest and looked up at his lover.

“I am so stupid.” T’Challa spoke about himself and N’Jadaka smiled. 

“I been knew dat.” He joked and T’Challa couldn’t hold back his own smile. “But what made you think dat?” 

“The plane.” T’Challa answered.

“Told you.” N’Jadaka quickly said as T’Challa turned back to kissing N’Jadaka’s chest, his lips right where his heart would be.

“I know. It was too slow.” The king complained. “I missed you.”

“I know.” N’Jadaka repeated and then let out a gasp when T’Challa wrapped his lips around his nipple. He felt the king use his teeth to tug at his nipple before letting it go. 

“I missed you and I wanted to have you in my grasp, but that plane…” He trailed off to lick at N’Jadaka’s other nipple, hearing the man’s breathing hitch. “The ride was agonizing for me.” 

“So you gon’ listen to me from now on.” N’Jadaka stated.

“I am taking you on all of my business trips from now on.” T’Challa corrected him.

“Who gonna hold down the crib?” N’Jadaka question.

“Shuri and my mother are more than capable.” T’Challa reasoned and N’Jadaka nodded. 

“Shuri won’t like bein’ taken away from her lab.” N’Jadaka reasoned. 

“She will have to deal with it.” T’Challa said as he tipped his head up to look at N’Jadaka. “Because I am king and you all must do as I say.” He smirked before reaching up kiss. N’Jadaka met him halfway and gave him a nice kiss on the lips. “Did you miss me?” T’Challa questioned as he pulled away. He watched as N’Jadaka raised an eyebrow before he saw a look come over N’Jadaka’s face, a smirk on his face and his eyes squinted in concentration. He knew that look, N’Jadaka just got an idea.

“Nah.” The man on his lap answered, his hands coming up to play with his collar.

“No?” T’Challa questioned.

“Nah.” He repeated. “Woah!” N’Jadaka yelled as T’Challa stood up. He wrapped his legs and arms tighter around T’Challa as the man carried him. “What you doin’?” N’Jadaka asked as T’Challa pushed the bedroom door open with one hand and held N’Jadaka in the other. He dropped N’Jadaka on the bed before pulling at his own clothes.

N’Jadaka shifted to settle himself on the bed as he looked at T’Challa getting undressed. He decided to loosen the tie on his pants and pull them down because he had a feeling T’Challa would rip them if they were still on him. He threw pants off the bed and laid back. It took only a second for T’Challa to move on top of him. The king moved swiftly to capture his lips, kissing him softly as he moved to pull at N’Jadaka’s underwear. N’Jadaka raised his hips to help T’Challa tug them down.

T’Challa pulled back from the kiss so he could get N’Jadaka’s underwear completely off. The king’s original idea was to take it slow and savory his lover, but he’d been away for too long. When he saw N’Jadaka’s naked body underneath his, he knew he needed to be inside him now. He could take it slow later. He moved up so he could kiss N’Jadaka again before reaching into the bedside stand and grabbing the lube. 

N’Jadaka bit his lips when he saw T’Challa grab the lube so soon. He knew that meant there would be little foreplay and that he was about to get dicked down. He bent his knees and spread his legs as T’Challa settled between them. He saw T’Challa pour lube onto his fingers before the disappeared beneath him. “Fuck…” N’Jadaka swore as T’Challa pushed a finger inside of him.

“You are so tight.” T’Challa said under his breath as he curled his finger.

“I-Oh.” N’Jadaka’s words were cut off when T’Challa’s finger gazed his prostate. “I didn’t play wit myself.” He admitted and T’Challa was a bit shocked. 

“Really?” He questioned and N’Jadaka nodded. He’d explain later that he was too busy after he left for his business trip and was too tired to do anything. 

N’Jadaka let out another gasp as T’Challa’s second finger entered him. The king leaned down to kiss N’Jadaka as he worked him open. T’Challa swallowing N’Jadaka’s moans as he moved his fingers. “Ah, damn.” N’Jadaka broke the kiss, moaning as T’Challa added another finger. “Nigga, fuck me.” N’Jadaka begged as T’Challa pushed his fingers deeper inside him. 

“Are you sure?” T’Challa asked, his man still felt tight around his fingers.

“Nigga, yes, fuck.” N’Jadaka swore as he opened his legs a bit wider to get the message across. T’Challa took the hint and pulled his fingers from N’Jadaka and quickly poured lube on his cock. He made sure he was nice and slick before gently pushing inside of N’Jadaka.

“Shit.” N’Jadaka hissed as T’Challa pushed inside of him. He could tell they’d been apart for too long. Even with T’Challa’s fingers, he was still tight around him. 

“Are you okay?” T’Challa asked and N’Jadaka nodded quickly.

“Fuck, yeah, I’m good.” He reassured T’Challa and the man continued to pressed in. N’Jadaka continued to let out little moans as T’Challa slowly moved his hips, thrusting in and out of N’Jadaka, until he felt his hole open up for him. “Fuck!” N’Jadaka moaned loudly when T’Challa sped up his thrust and truly started to fuck him. 

T’Challa grabbed both of N’Jadaka’s legs over his shoulders. He could better hold the man in place as he made his cock slide deeper inside of his lover. N’Jadaka made beautiful sounds every time his cock hit the man’s sweet spot. “Does that feel good?” The king questioned.

“Yes, shit.” N’Jadaka moaned. T’Challa was hitting all the right spots and fucking him just right. He looked up to see T’Challa with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted, clearly enjoying himself. “That pussy feel good, huh?” N’Jadaka questioned. “You missed it. You missed fucking this pussy.”

“I missed my pussy.” T’Challa admitted as he started to move his hips faster. “Missed being inside you. Missed making you scream and cum on my cock.”

“Nigga, fuck!” N’Jadaka moaned loudly as T’Challa’s thrust sped up. “Oh my God, T’Challa.” He moaned out as he felt his toes curl and his stomach coil. “You makin’ me cum.” He warned and T’Challa abruptly stopped, cutting off his orgasm. “Nigga, why you stop?”

“Did you miss me?” T’Challa asked and N’Jadaka rolled his eyes. 

“Nigga, fuck me.” N’Jadaka demanded as he tried to move his hips, but T’Challa held him down so he couldn’t move.

“You don’t miss me?” T’Challa asked and let out a hum, as if he were thinking. “If you do not miss me, then I guess you did not miss my dick.” He reasoned. “You do not miss me inside of you and making you cum.” The king explained and N’Jadaka let out a groan of frustration as T’Challa kept him on the edge. 

“I missed you.” N’Jadaka mumbled under his breath.

“I did not catch that?” T’Challa smirked. “What?”

“Nigga, I missed you!” N’Jadaka admitted loudly so T’Challa could hear. “I missed you. I missed you touchin’ me and fuckin’ me. I missed dat dick.”

“You missed this?” T’Challa questioned and rolled his hips.

“Yes.” N’Jadaka moaned. “I missed dat big dick.” He confessed. “T’Challa please, I missed you so much.” 

“Missed you too.” T’Challa said before thrusting again.

“Yes.” N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa started to fuck him again. “Fuck, just like that.” He moaned. 

“Like this?”

“Fuck, yes.” N’Jadaka moaned. “Please, don’t stop.” He begged. He was close again and wouldn’t be able to take more teasing. “Please, don’t stop.”

“Come on, baby. I want you to cum.” T’Challa ordered.

“Shit!” N’Jadaka yelled as his back arched off the bed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Fuck…” He let out after he gasped. N’Jadaka went limp, his body relaxing back onto the bed as T’Challa continued to move his hips. It only took a few more thrust for T’Challa to cum, spilling inside of N’Jadaka. 

N’Jadaka smiled up at T’Challa and started to laugh as the man pulled his cock from him. “What?” T’Challa asked as N’Jadaka chuckled. 

“You so easy.” N’Jadaka got out through chuckles. “I always get you to act how I want.” He explained. 

T’Challa dropped N’Jadaka’s legs and then huffed. “I knew what you were doing.” T’Challa said as he leaned down to kiss N’Jadaka.

“If believin’ dat makes you feel betta.” He teased before returning the kiss. “Aye, I did miss you foreal.”

T’Challa smirked as he looked down at N’Jadaka. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
